


Morning After

by Kalloway



Category: Romancing SaGa Re;univerSe (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The morning after the revelations in Coppelia's Tower.
Relationships: Gerard/Hector (Romancing SaGa 2)
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, November 5/waking up with stories of you to tell nobody
> 
> ~~Damn you, Re;~~

They had, at least, finally ended up on the bed. That had been Gerard's doing, and Hector certainly couldn't blame him for it. 

Couldn't blame him for anything-- 

Was it better that he knew? 

Gerard was still asleep, pressed close enough that Hector didn't dare move. 

They'd both said what they'd needed to say, between kisses desperate enough that just getting the door closed and locked had nearly been too much. And then there'd been a rug on the floor and overwhelming need and-- 

Well, the bed, at least, and hundreds more promises for _this_ world... 

"I'll keep you safe."


End file.
